Chronicles of a Dark Life : Pale
by Gaia-drea
Summary: Después de la guerra también se puede encontrar el amor y la esperanza, aunque algunos ya la hayan perdido. Reviews please! Songfic de una canción de Within Temptation


**_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes ni paisajes excepto Kara y Túrin me pertenecen, todo lo demás es propiedad de Tolkien._**

**_Bueno, este es mi intento de song-fic. Es el primero que hago así que váis a tener que perdonarme por destrozar la obra de Tolkien y destrozar una canción tan bonita como la que es Pale de Within Temptation._**

**_Además es el primero de una serie de song -fics, cada uno diferente pero con algo en comun entre todos ellos._**

**Pale**

_The world seems not the same_

_Though I kwon nothing has changed_

_It's all my state of mid_

_I can't leave it all behind_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_( El mundo no parece el mismo_

_aunque sé que nada lo ha cambiado_

_no puedo dejarlo todo atrás_

_hay que levantarse y ser fuerte)_

Una muchacha estaba sentada de uno de los jardines de la ciudadela de Minas Tirith, en el séptimo nivel. Una sombra le cubría el rostro, y poca luz había en sus ojos.

Después de la Guerra del Anillo, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero ella lo sentía diferente, ella misma se sentía diferente. Su entorno no parecía el mismo, una niebla cubría su vista, y todos los colores le parecían apagados.

Formaba parte del servicio del Rey Elessar, y todos sus amigos se lo habían dicho, debía salir de su tristeza y volver a ser la misma. Pero ¿Cómo olvidarlo todo¿Cómo olvidar las miles de muertes que se sucedieron a las puertas de su casa¿Es que nadie podía comprenderlo?. Aún así sabía perfectamente que su estado de ánimo le hacía verlo todo de un modo más fúnebre.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al recordar a su amigo ensangrentado muriendo frente a ella. Túrin…¿Por qué él?

-¿Por qué lloráis bella dama?- le susurró con delicadeza una voz masculina. La mujer alzó la vista y no pudo menos que levantarse y hacer una reverencia, mientras se enjugaba los ojos.

- No, por Eru, no me reverenciéis-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa amble. Le indicó que se volviera a sentar, y el hizo lo mismo junto a ella.-¿Qué os atormenta?

-Nada que pueda ser sujeto de vuestro interés majestad.-dijo ella, todavía con los ojos brillantes. Siempre había admirado a aquel hombre. Lo que había hecho por su amor, tan sabio, respetable… además sabía como hacerse querer por todos.

-Creo que todo lo concerniente a mis…súbditos es claramente asunto mío.

-No en lo relacionado con lo personal.

-No sé si lo sabréis, pero realmente tengo buenas dotes como psicólogo.- consiguió una bella sonrisa a la dama, que se azoró.-permitidme saber vuestro nombre.

-Kara, majestad.

-Bien Kara, contadme vuestro problema, o haré que os encierren por desobedecer las órdenes de vuestro rey.

Kara le contó todos los secretos de su corazón a aquel hombre, con el cual nunca había hablado, pero le inspiraba tal confianza que no pudo negarse. Él la escuchó con atención , mientras un pequeño brillo aparecía en sus ojos. También había sufrido la pérdida de seres queridos. La reina Arwen… había fallecido en un viaje de vuelta de Rohan, nunca se desveló el porqué, ni cómo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, se puso en pie sonriendo, pero a la vez con el rostro serio, como cuando un padre le da un conejo al hijo.

-Escuchadme, Kara. No os derrumbéis, ante todo seguid con vuestra vida. Es demasiado valiosa como para perderla por alguien que no está.

-Sí señor. Fue un placer hablar con vos. Sois alguien digno de admirar.

La muchacha logró adivinar un ligero tono rojizo en las mejillas de su rey antes de marcharse. Y una sonrisita se le escapó de los labios. Después de todo tenía razón. ¿Por qué torturarse por alguien que no está? Mejor ser fuerte y aguantar por los que todavía viven.

_Have to try_

_To break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have_

_I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_(Tengo intentar_

_liberar _

_los pensamientos de mi mente_

_usar el tiempo que tengo_

_puedo decir adiós_

_para hacer que todo esté bien)_

En los días que siguieron trató de rehacer toda su vida. Una tarea algo imposible, pero al menos trataría de arreglar algunas cosas, y poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Visitó el cementerio donde había sido enterrado su amigo, y cuidó de que su tumba estuviera en buen estado. También depositó flores sobre su lápida. Y continuó visitándolo periódicamente.

Pero aún así, el dolor de su corazón seguía ahí, clavado como una espina. No podía terminar de despedirse de su amigo, porque si lo hacía , temía que su recuerdo cayera en el olvido, apartado en alguno de los rincones de su memoria.

Así pasaron para ella los días, todos iguales, monótonos y sin sentido. Sólo se ocupaba de cumplir con sus obligaciones, sirviendo a su rey, a pesar de que desde aquel día en los jardines no lo había vuelto a ver.

_Have to find_

'_Cause I know in the end it's worth while_

_that the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_it will be all right_

_( Tengo que encontrar_

_porque sé que al final valdrá la pena_

_que este dolor que siento , se vaya lentamente_

_para que todo estará bien)_

Caminaba rumbo a su habitación después de un ajetreado día. Deseaba de una vez por todas encontrar la forma de que aquel dolor que le martilleaba se fuera y no volviera para nunca más. Deseaba poder rehacer su vida, seguir siendo la misma muchacha feliz que había sido antes de la guerra.

Había tratado de ser fuerte, de fingir valentía , como las hermosas damas guerreras, de las leyendas que se contaban en el norte. Pero aquel falso muro había caído. Había querido soportar el dolor ella sola, pero con la sangre de su corazón descubrió que no podría hacerlo. Necesitaba a alguien con ella.

Oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Apenas acababa de llegar y ya la reclamaban, seguro para lavar alguno de los trajes del rey que necesitaba urgentemente.

Pero se sorprendió al ver a un soldado vestido de plata. ¿A caso había hecho algo fuera de la ley?...La última vez que había robado a los viejos Thunder fue casi 6 años atrás. Sólo unas estúpidas patatas para poder llevarse a la boca…

-¿Sois vos Lady Kara?- la muchacha entre contrariada y asustada, sólo asintió- Acompañadme , por favor.- Bueno… al menos se lo había pedido por favor… algo era algo.

La joven siguió a aquel soldado a través de los innumerables pasillos del palacio, cruzándose por el camino con varios compañeros, y alguna amiga que la miraban interrogantes. El hombre no reparó en ningún momento si ella se había perdido o si no podía seguir su paso. Después de todo quizá no fuera tan amable.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta había chocado con las espaldas del soldado. Se habían detenido frente a una enorme puerta de roble. Aquel hombre se las abrió y la dejó pasar, pero no la siguió. Después las puertas se cerraron con un golpe sordo. Dejándola en una sala donde el suelo y las paredes eran de un mármol más blanco que la luz del sol.

Avanzó mirando a su alrededor. A sendos lados estatuas y pilares ocupaban todo el espacio. Ni una mesa, ni una silla, nada salvo esas figuras de piedra y las ventanas. Pero al final de la sala había unos pequeños escalones, en el superior se alzaban dos tronos, dos escalones más abajo uno más pequeño. En este había sentado un hombre.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, aquello era el Salón del trono. Nunca lo había pisado. ¿Y lo hacía ahora en medio de la noche? Algo no iba bien.

-Siento tener que haberos sacado así de vuestra habitación, pera la única forma de veros.-dijo aquel hombre. Con forme la muchacha se fue acercando pudo ver quien era. Aquel hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos grises no era más que su rey, y como empujada por un resorte hizo una reverencia. Y se dijo a sí misma que no había que ser un genio para saber quien ocupaba la sala del trono.

-No importa, mi señor. Me siento honrada al estar aquí. Decidme que queréis y con gusto lo haré.

-Sentaos, hemos de hablar- se levantó y se sentó en el segundo escalón, indicándole a Kara que se sentara a su lado. Ésta así lo hizo aun cuando se sentía intimidada.-No temáis, no vais a ser castigada. No hay ningún motivo por el que debáis temerme.

-De acuerdo, señor.-después de un cruce de sonrisas el hombre continuó.

-Os he estado observando, desde nuestro encuentro en los jardines, confiando en que vuestro humor mejoraría y que volveríais a ser una chiquilla sonriente. Pero he descubierto que no es así, que hay algo que aún atormenta vuestro corazón. Y deseo ayudaros, puesto que vos me ayudasteis a mí más de lo que creéis.-Kara miró con creciente admiración a su rey.

-Señor, agradezco vuestro interés. Y no dudo de vuestras buenas intenciones. Pero sé lo que me vais a decir. " Hay que ser fuerte por los que todavía viven". Lo intento de veras, pero….no puedo.

El hombre se puso en pie y caminó por toda la estancia, dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos de vez en cuando a la muchacha aún sentada en el escalón.

Así estuvo durante unos minutos, sumido en su pensamientos, pero conciente de que ella tenía sus ojos fijos en él.

-Escuchad dulce dama las últimas palabras que os voy a dirigir hoy. Debéis encontrar la manera de sobrellevarlo, porque al final valdrá la pena, y ese dolor que sentís se irá, y todo estará bien de nuevo. Y sí, debéis de ser fuerte y aguantar por los que todavía viven.

Kara se puso en pie y se despidió del hombre con una reverencia. Al atravesar las puertas, el mismo soldado las estaba esperando, y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación.

También se despidió de éste con una reverencia, y apenas hubo a poyado su cabeza en la almohada ,cayó dormida.

_I know_

_I should realize_

_Time is precious_

_It is worth while_

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust it'll be alright_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_( Sé_

_que debo darme cuenta_

_de que el tiempo es precioso_

_que vale la pena._

_A pesar de cómo me siento adentro_

_Tengo que confiar en que todo irá bien_

_Hay que levantarse y ser fuerte)_

Reuniones como las de aquella noche se repitieron. En los jardines, por los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en cualquier lugar que se encontraran, el rey aprovechaba para hablar con aquella muchacha que le reconfortaba el corazón.

A la vez que ella se sentía honrada con su presencia y agradecía sus atenciones.

Así poco a poco ambos fueron recuperando aquella alegría que les caracterizaba.

Pero Kara aún lloraba amargamente por las noches, sola en su habitación, y pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el cementerio junto a la tumba de su amigo.

Y no sólo el rey se había fijado en su estado melancólico. Varios amigos ya le habían dicho que no desaprovechara su tiempo, y que siguiera viviendo su vida, sin dejar que aquella muerte le perturbara en demasía.

Y ella lo intentaba, pero su estado de ánimo era como una montaña rusa. Había veces en las que estaba pletórica, y otras en las que pensaba si podría aguantar otro día más. Estaba harta de esa situación. No podía pensar que todo iría bien, no podía ser fuerte, no podía dejar a un lado sus sentimientos.

Pero era en esas ocasiones, en las que su humor estaba más agrio, cuando recordaba a Elessar, a su rey. En cómo el había usado su tiempo con ella, como había dejado de lado algunas de sus obligaciones sólo para estar con ella. Podía fallarle a todos los demás, pero no a él.

_This night is too long_

_Have no strength to go on_

_No more pain I'm falling away_

_( Esta noche es demasiado larga_

_no tengo fuerzas para continuar_

_no más dolor, estoy cayendo lejos)_

Las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro mientras atravesaba corriendo el patio del rey hasta los jardines.

Cayó de rodillas junto a un banco y se deshizo en llanto, ahogando todas sus penas así. Deseando que todo ese sufrimiento que sentía la dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Ya lo había deseado antes.

Esta vez no tenía ningún reparo en dejarse llevar por los brazos de la muerte y del olvido, ni siquiera Aragorn suponía ya una razón para seguir viviendo. A pesar de que poco a poco le había entregado su corazón.

Fue entonces cuando oyó como alguien le llamaba, con una dulce pero serena voz.

_Through the mist see the face_

_Of an angel, calls my name_

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

_(A través de la niebla veo la cara_

_de un angel, llamándome_

_que me recuerda que tu eres la razón por la que debo permanecer)_

Notó como alguien se arrodillaba a su lado y cogía sus manos, calentándolas. Había apretado tanto sus puños que la sangre comenzaba a manar de ellas.

Unos labios se posaron primero en ellas y luego en su rostro.

-Kara, Kara ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

-No tengo fuerzas Aragorn, no quiero soportar esto más. Quiero irme, dejarlo todo atrás. Ya no tengo razón por la cual vivir-dijo reconociendo al hombre que le infundía cariño

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, no delante de mí.- soltó las manos de la muchacha para sujetar su rostro. -¿Me oyes? Jamás.

-Pero…

-No hay ningún pero. Siempre hay alguna razón por la cual debemos vivir, tus amigos, tu familia. Hazlo por mí al menos, quédate por mí.

La mujer alzó el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos del hombre que la observaban, traspasándole el alma con una sola mirada.

Oculto su cara en el pecho del hombre para romper de nuevo en llanto. Un llanto que conmovió de tal manera al rey, que rodeándola con sus brazos hizo que se pusiera en pie.

-Yo soy la razón por la que debes vivir. Al igual que tú has sido la razón por la que yo todavía estoy aquí. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella asintió, agradecida. Y sintió como se azoraba.

Así bajo la lluvia, y limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro, Aragorn unió sus labios a los suyos, prometiéndole a aquella que sin saberlo, le había robado el sueño, que nunca la dejaría sola.

**_Bueno, ya está... lo hecho, hecho está. Sólo pido una cosita... porfaaa enviadme reviews para que pueda mejorar. Y si alguien quiere ña canción en la cual esta basado el fic que me agregue a que yo se la paso_**

**_Muxos mikelis_**

**_Angel -Kev-Kenobi ( pronto Gaiadrëa), ewancita del ewan Mcgregor foro_**


End file.
